


El soldado, el cazador y el erudito

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castlevania AU, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Lotidge, keithor - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith Kogane solo sobrevive a base de caminar de un lado a otro, asesinar a uno que otro monstruo y tarros de cerveza. Su familia había sido injustamente acusada de brujería, y ahora que el emperador Zarkon -el cual todos solían creer un mito- había soltado una horda de monstruos para vengar la muerte de su esposa Honerva, las cosas se habían puesto mas difíciles.(Castlevania AU)





	1. Planteamiento

—¡Todo es culpa de esos malditos! — gritó un hombre con fuerza, luchando con el alcohol en su organismo que lo estaba tornando violento, o quizá esa era su naturaleza — ¡No les importamos! Solo por que tienen tierras y dinero se creen con el poder para crear destrozos.

Keith solo bufó aburrido mientras miraba el fondo de su tarro, estaba vacío. Quizá debía pedir más alcohol. Lo necesario para mantenerse despierto.

—Crean guerras, ¿Y quién está en medio de ellos? ¡Nosotros! — continuó el hombre de antes — Me alegra que por lo menos los malditos Kogane quedaron extintos.

El joven de curioso corte apretó el tarro disgustado.

Su familia. Los Kogane trabajaron arduamente durante toda su vida, había pasado mucho desde que la Iglesia de Altea había acusado falsamente a su familia de tener contacto amistoso con los demonios enviados por el temible emperador Zarkon. Desterrados, repudiados, perseguidos y más tarde asesinados. Todos excepto él.

Quizá era el momento de irse. Keith respetaba el pensamiento de sus padres, no dañaría a gente inocente (después de todo, aquel hombre no estaba en sus cinco sentidos), pero no los ayudaría. Ellos les dieron la espalda, él haría lo mismo. Keith solo existía, no tenía motivo fijo mas que vagar por el mundo. Ni siquiera le importaba si moría. Estaba vacío.

—Uh, ¿Podrías...? — entregó el tarro al cantinero y entregó una bolsa con algunas monedas, señal de necesitar más... "agua".

—Espera, ¿Qué es eso? — el tipo que gritaba su odio a los Kogane a los cuatro vientos movió la capa de Keith con brusquedad, este se apartó.

—Es mi ropa — comentó el joven.

—¡Es un escudo de los Kogane!— comentó al ver el dibujo de un dragón y dos espadas — ¡Eres uno de esos bastardos! — gritó. Keith suspiró.

—No se de que me hablas, solo es una camisa — murmuró mientras el alcohol presentó sus efectos y tropezó un poco con sus propios pies — ¿Sabes qué? Yo me voy.

—¿A dónde vas? — el hombre jaló con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Keith, enfadado por enterarse de que un Kogane seguía vivo.

—A orinar y buscar un árbol para dormir esta noche — murmuró Keith burlón.

—Atrapenlo— ordenó el tipo al resto.

—¿Sabes? Estoy fuera de práctica pero sigo algo sobrio — dijo Keith mientras alzaba sus manos, su táctica de defensa al final no funcionó. Dos de los cinco tipos en el bar lo tomaron de los brazos mientras uno lo golpeaba.

—Dime tu nombre — exigió. Él no tenía opción, después de todo lo habían descubierto, ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo?

—Keith Kogane — comentó orgulloso.

El hombre le dio un golpe bajo, al igual que los otros. Bueno, él les advirtió. El león muestra piedad y se arrastra entre la hierba seca, si la gacela no presta atención y huye, es una situación sin remedio.

Dos días después de la pelea en el bar, Keith despertaba. Su espalda crujió cuando se comenzó a estirar, nunca se acostumbraría del todo a dormir en los árboles.

Caminó con pereza hacia el pueblo. Su cuerpo no tenía nada de alcohol y eso lo desesperaba, quizá allí encontraría un poco antes de seguir con su camino.

Cuerpos sin cabeza, sangre y vísceras esparcidas en el suelo. Un desastre causado por los druidas que fueron enviados por el emperador Zarkon. Infiltrarse en aquel pueblo no le costó mucho, después de todo, los pocos guardias vivos lo que más querían era un descanso, así que su solución rápida era dormir recargados en la pared fingiendo hacer su trabajo.

Miró con atención el desastre, las pocas personas disponibles reparaban los daños, algunas permanecían ocultas, no le importaba mucho. Solo quería alcohol y comida, comprando al final solo algo de carne.

Continuó de manera tranquila, los druidas aparecerían hasta el anochecer, para ese entonces él ya no estaría ahí.

—Camina — escuchó la brusca voz de un tipo de la Iglesia, tres de éstos empujaban a un tipo mayor que poseía ropa holgada de color verde pálido. Keith reconocería ese ropaje en cualquier lugar. Oradores de Garrison.

Llevaron hasta un callejón al hombre, Keith lo analizó. Cabellera grisácea y anteojos.

—No. Déjalo. No es asunto tuyo — se dijo Keith. No debía meterse en problemas.

Los oradores de Garrison eran un grupo de eruditos que se encargaban de transmitir los conocimientos y difundir su palabra mientras ayudaban al resto de los druidas. Garrison era selectivo, pues su fuerza se basaba en la lealtad, no cualquiera entraba. Una vez ahí, eras un orador, un misionero, un botánico o un cadete, cada uno con sus especialidades.

Garrison tenía una buena relación con los Kogane, sobre todo con los oradores. Éstos poseían una buena memoria y una vasta cantidad de datos almacenados en sus mentes, algunos incluso eran magos, conocimientos necesarios para descifrar o proteger los datos valiosos que los Kogane guardaban celosamente.

—¿Crees que puedes ir abriendo tu boca por ahí? — volvió a gruñir el sacerdote.

—Vete — se volvió a ordenar Keith. Él no apoyaba a los traidores.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer ayudar a las personas? — cuestionó el hombre acorralado.

—Imbécil— murmuró el sacerdote mientras alzaba la espada en su mano.

_"Algunos oradores los apoyaron.."_

Un látigo tuvo contacto directo con la mano del sacerdote, cortando su dedo de manera instantánea.

—Oh, se resbaló. Solo quería tirar tu espada, pero, bueno. Tu dedo estaba ahí.

Los sacerdotes alejaron la vista del orador al que planeaban asesinar, y ante la orden de su líder, estos saltaron para atacar a Keith. Este los esquivó con sencillez. Solo unos golpes (junto con algunos dedos y ojos menos de por medio) y la amenaza directa, no podían tocar a ningún orador si querían seguir con vida.

Miró con amargura como estos se retiraban.

El orador se puso de pié.

—Generalmente, hubiese pedido un alto a la violencia... pero se agradece — comentó sonriente.

—No hay de que. Creí que los oradores solo salían al anochecer, después del ataque de las criaturas, o eso me dijeron.

—No solo se necesita ayuda al anochecer.

Keith alzó una ceja. ¿Porqué arriesgarse? El hombre entendió.

—Uno de nuestros miembros desapareció hace 3 días — murmuró con voz entristecida — Planeaba continuar la búsqueda, pero después de esto creo que tendré que esperar. Aunque su compañía hasta nuestro refugio me vendría muy bien.

—Uh, seguro — Keith guardó su látigo con cuidado. Después de todo, algo de descanso (y alcohol) le vendría bien.

El camino no fue muy largo.

—Creí que los oradores eran nómadas— comentó mientras entraba al refugio. Había más hombres en el hogar,Keith podría calcular que eran al rededor de 13. Dos de ellos con ropas distintas se apresuraron al ver al orador mayor entrar.

—¡Sam! — gritó uno moreno mientras lo miraba con atención — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Quién es ese? — preguntó el de cabello castaño mientras miraba con desdeño a Keith.

_"Uh, son cadetes"_

—Lance, James, tranquilos — los calmó Samuel — Estoy bien, gracias a este hombre.

—Keith Kogane — se presentó.

Los cadetes y oradores abrieron la boca con asombro.

—Creí que los Kogane habían muerto.

—¡Lance! — alguien lo reprendió. Keith dirigió su mirada al fondo de la habitación. Un chico moreno y algo regordete, no parecía bueno en la lucha, y no contaba con el uniforme de cadete. O era misionero o botánico —Disculpalo, soy Hunk Garret. Un placer.

Keith asintió mientras se dejaba caer en un banco.

—Bueno, me salvaste pero no me presenté. Soy Samuel Holt, ellos son James Griffin y Lance McClain, ambos cadetes.

—Váyanse de aquí — comentó Keith mientras miraba el lugar desinteresado.

Los oradores sirvieron más que nadie a su familia, quizá un poco de protección les vendría bien, pero Keith no podía seguirlos por siempre.

—¿Disculpe? — cuestionó Sam.

—Los sacerdotes vendrán a buscarlos. Ellos los culpan por la llegada de los druidas, no pueden quedarse más tiempo si quieren vivir.

—Pero las personas de este pueblo necesitan nuestra ayuda.

—¿Solo por eso permanecen aquí?

Sam suspiró. No. Él quería proteger a las personas, pero también quería proteger a los suyos. Y...

—¡Dígaselo! — comentó Lance — Falta uno de nosotros, fue a buscar al soldado y aún no vuelve.

—¿Soldado? — Keith alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

—Dicen que bajo esta ciudad está un soldado durmiente. Él espera a que llegue el momento en que lo despierten para derrotar al mal — comentó James.

—Así que creen en una leyenda local — se burló Kogane. James lo miró de mala manera mientras apretaba sus puños.

Los cadetes tenían permitida la violencia, después de todo, atacaban fuego con fuego. Y él tampoco se fiaba mucho del Mesías dormido, pero la insinuación de que el sacrificio de alguien importante para él había sido en vano no le resultaba agradable.

—Probablemente ya no esté — la voz de Samuel sonó apagada, ese tono sin vida que Keith conocía a la perfección —Pero no tuvo un entierro digno.

—El orador es hijo de Sam — dijo Lance repentinamente. Él mantenía la esperanza.

Pidge era fuerte. Probablemente seguía con vida. Había heredado la terquedad de su madre, así que su huída para buscar a la posible salvación del mundo no le sorprendía a nadie realmente.

—... Vale. Si voy por los restos de su hijo, ¿Se irán?

Los cadetes lo miraron con sorpresa, para luego dirigir su mirada al orador mayor. Éste sostenía la mirada al joven Kogane. Asintió. Con esa señal, Keith supo que tenía una misión si planeaba salvar a los oradores.

—Esto es una mierda — murmuró Keith al llegar hasta una habitación gigante donde las luces se encendieron por su cuenta. Se acercó a una figura inmóvil más pequeña que él — O dejaron esta estatua de orador aquí, o...

El temblor en el suelo y la aparición de una criatura gigante confirmó sus sospechas.

—Es un puto cíclope — se quejó.

Mientras se ocultaba del cíclope con ayuda de todo lo que podía pensaba en un plan, encontró la solución rápida. Lanzó su espada, quedando esta enterrada en el pecho del gigante, el cual no se inmutó.

—Vamos, muérete — comentó Keith al ver la inmovilidad del cíclope. El monstruo siguió con su ataque — ¡Detente y date cuenta de que estás muerto! — continuó con nervios.

Bien, la espada que su madre le había heredado estaba incrustada en el pecho de un cíclope que lo quería transformar en piedra y no había servido de nada. Genial.

Tomó el látigo que estaba en el costado derecho de su pantalón, enredando este el el mango de la espada, sacándola y enterrándola nuevamente, esta vez en el ojo de la criatura.

Unos quejidos salieron de la boca del cíclope antes de caer al suelo.

Keith se acercó a la estatua del orador al notar que se estaba deshaciendo, solo matando al cíclope podía regresar a la normalidad a sus víctimas.

El ropaje verde pálido comenzó a aparecer, y la figura desfalleció en los brazos de Keith.

El joven Kogane prestó atención, tenía el cabello corto de color miel, pestañas largas, labios ligeramente gruesos y una nariz pequeña. Era...

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ignoró olímpicamente a Keith mientras se alejaba de él y vomitaba en el suelo. Ser convertida en estatua no había sido nada lindo.

—Así que era hija — comentó Keith mientras se acercaba al cadáver del cíclope para quitar su espada y limpiar la sangre que tenía — Desearía que los oradores no hicieran eso.

—¿Qué? — la chica limpió sus labios y miró confundida al tipo frente a ella.

—Vestir a las chicas como chicos — respondió.

—¡Yo no...! — bueno, quizá no tenía sentido ocultarlo ya — Es... es más seguro cuando viajamos. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te encontraste con un cíclope — señaló al monstruo detrás de él — Te convierten en piedra y se alimentan de tu miedo.

—¿Quién eres? — cuestionó aún confundida mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Conocí a tu padre. Él no quería irse sin tus restos, así que planeaba llevarte para que los oradores se fueran y salvaran.

—¡Pero el soldado sigue allá!

—No hay ningún soldado. Solo hay un cíclope esperando a personas estúpidas para tener un festín. Es una trampa para los oradores crédulos. No se si lo habías notado, pero no son muy queridos.

—La leyenda dice que el soldado está custodiado por... — la joven no pudo acabar su argumento.

—Si, si. Hora de ir a casa, tu padre y el resto creen que estás muerta. Dales algo de tranquilidad — comentó Keith mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

—¿Creen que estoy muerta? — no era posible, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo convertida en piedra?

—No estaban muy lejos de la realidad — respondió Keith mirándola — La única manera de salvar a alguien es matando al cíclope. Creí que no lo lograría — era sincero.

—¿Quién eres tú? — volvió a preguntar, ¿Cómo un hombre pudo acabar con esa cosa? Es cierto que parecía estár en forma, pero no lo creía posible, ¿El tipo frente a ella era un mago?

—... Keith Kogane — murmuró.

—Pero... los Kogane matan monstruos — ¿Porque pensó que no podría con el cíclope si era un Kogane?

—Estoy fuera de práctica — Keith se encogió de hombros con sencillez. La castaña alzó la ceja en señal de cuestionamiento — Vayámonos de aquí. Luego puedes volver para que te maten si así lo deseas.

Keith empezó su caminata.

—Bien — la joven aun estaba desorientada y Keith estaba siendo poco amable, al menos desde su punto de vista. Pero quería ver a su padre y amigos — Soy Pidge Gunderson.

—No me importa — respondió Kogane aburrido. Ella bufó y volteó al escuchar el sonido del resto destransformandose. Para su mala suerte. Éstos no tenían salvación... ni cabeza.

El recorrido fue corto y silencioso, Keith muy sobrio como para estár cómodo y Pidge muy ansiosa como para hablar.

Llegaron al refugio de los oradores, siendo Lance y Hunk quienes se lanzaron directo a abrazar a Pidge, seguidos de James y finalmente Sam. Keith los miraba con atención.

—Gracias — comentó Samuel mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija. Creyó que la había perdido.

—De nada — respondió Keith.

—Lo siento, padre — comentó Pidge mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Samuel.

Keith se preguntó como era posible que la chica que había viajado sola en lo que podría ser una búsqueda inútil y peligrosa y que además había mostrado algo de desafío cuando lo conoció estuviese buscando protección en los brazos de su padre como una niña pequeña.

—No pude encontrar al soldado durmiente, perdóname.

Los ojos acuosos de Pidge trataban de ocultarse, pero su voz quebrada la había delatado. Los ojos de Hunk, Lance y James la miraban con pesar.

—Tranquila, ángel — murmuró Samuel acariciando el cabello de su hija — Todo está bien.

Keith aclaró su garganta.

—Probablemente no haya nada ahí abajo. Alguien debe estár retorciéndose de risa en su tumba al enterarse de que hay personas como su hija que caen en su trampa — dijo Keith mientras que Pidge se separaba bruscamente de su padre para enfrentarlo.

—O puede que haya algo tan importante abajo que es necesario custodiarlo con monstruos — comentó mordaz mientras se acercaba a Keith.

Kogane miró los orbes miel ligeramente rojos y las mejillas húmedas, pero con una chispa de furia e indignación en ellos.

—Tu Mesías no está allí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Pidge mantenía su mirada y voz firme ante él.

—Ustedes los oradores se transmiten información. Los Kogane también lo hacíamos. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que vimos abajo? Esos artilugios encajan con las descripciones que mi bisabuelo anotó sobre el castillo de Zarkon. No se que esté ocultó allá, pero sé que no es tu Mesías.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

—Los dejaré tranquilos — comentó nuevamente Keith mientras se retiraba.

—No — lo detuvo Sam — No, por favor. Quédate con nosotros hasta que nos vayamos. No encuentro una manera de agradecer lo que hiciste por mí.

—Se irán en un rato, ¿Recuerda? — Keith detuvo su paso.

—Oh, si... Pero hasta entonces — respondió Sam tratando de convencer a Keith.

—Bien... vuelvo más tarde — prefería no ver las escenas de cariño (fraternal o romántico, el que fuera) que protagonizaban los cadetes y la oradora en ese momento — Consigan alcohol.

Abandonó el refugio, pero aún así escuchó la queja y el comentario que la oradora emitió ante su última petición. Soltó una carcajada. Que interesante resultó ser la chica.

—Podría orinar en una cubeta y decirle que es cerveza — comentó Pidge disgustada.

Sam guardó silencio al notar que hablaba en serio.

—Katie... — murmuró como reproche.

Su hija era bondadosa, pero también sabía con quien ser todo lo contrario. Era como su madre si lo pensaba bien.

Pidge gruñó.

—Él salvó tu vida, Pidge — comentó Hunk colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga. Él estaba agradecido, e incluso detuvo a Lance y James de aceptar la propuesta de la cerveza falsa.

—Él es grosero.


	2. El soldado durmiente

Keith se dejó caer en el suelo, su mente estaba agotada.

El sacerdote que se había encargado de poner en la hoguera a la esposa de Zarkon le había revelado personalmente su desprecio hacia los oradores y su plan para asesinarlos en unas pocas horas.

Fue a informarles, sin embargo, se topó con que estos estaban dispuestos a quedarse para ayudar al pueblo, declararon que era lo correcto.

"Es hora de que los que peleamos esta guerra nos defendamos y seamos responsables, Keith Kogane. Deberías irte ahora" había comentado la oradora menor.

Keith no sabía si sentirse asombrado o fastidiado por la osadía y terquedad de Pidge.

Los oradores eran importantes, no permitiría que fueran asesinados, y si ellos no planeaban partir, él se haría cargo.

Consiguió llevar a todos los oradores a las catacumbas donde habitaba el fallecido cíclope, aunque algunos de ellos (Pidge, Lance y James) se habían resistido, argumentando que no necesitaban a nadie más en la pelea. Al final noqueo a los cadetes, y Hunk ayudó cargando a Pidge, la cual seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos a pesar de haber llegado al destino.

Keith enfrentaría a la horda de sacerdotes y al pueblo con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

-¡No es su asunto!-gritó Pidge furiosa- Nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo.

-Pidge, tu sabes que no somos guerreros. No somos violentos - comentó Sam tratando de calmar a su hija.

Pidge lo sabía. Al ser pequeños todos en Garrison, los botánicos se encargaban de ellos. Su madre los había protegido a ella y a su hermano mayor Matt, hasta que este se volvió un orador.

Matthew Holt era una persona brillante, el causante de todos los conocimientos de Pidge es él. Sin embargo, los sacerdotes que en ese momento los amenazaban a ellos no eran los primeros. Matt viajaba con un grupo de otros 14, después de pasar por un camino cercano a la iglesia principal, estos desaparecieron. Matt carecía de habilidad física, contaba solo con la misma resistencia a las caminatas que el resto de oradores, pero eso no lo salvaría de los cuchillos de otras personas o de los druidas.

No puedes describir el dolor de un padre o madre al perder a su hijo, el sentir que te arrebatan una parte importante, un fragmento de tu vida, tu historia.

Tampoco puedes describir el dolor de perder a un hermano, pero Pidge no pensaba rendirse. Su gente no grababa en papel sus conocimientos, así que solo podría valerse de su memoria, y haciéndose pasar por un chico cualquiera en la ciudad comenzó a recolectar información.

Después de varios datos de la salvación de algunos oradores por la intervención de un ser misterioso, Pidge tomó su decisión.

Debía dejar su sueño de ser una cadete, sus padres no la dejarían irse sola al claro camino que la llevaría a muerte. Tampoco podría ser misionera, pues estos también viajaban de un lado a otro y estaban en contacto constante con el resto de personas. Podría ser botánica porque su madre estaba ahí, pero si se transformaba en oradora podría viajar y mientras tanto buscar a su hermano. La decisión fue sencilla.

Un año después, los ataques hacia los oradores habían aumentado, volviéndose casi necesario que viajaran con algunos cadetes en grupos más pequeños. Un cadete cada 3 oradores, y en algunos casos, botánicos para sanarlos.

-Pero no es lo correcto... - murmuró Pidge cayendo de rodillas.

Hunk colocó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña tratando de darle consuelo. Sabía que Pidge odiaba verse débil, así que no le hacía mucha gracia que la recluyeran en un sitio mientras alguien más peleaba por ella, además de que ese "alguien" ya la había salvado con anterioridad.

La castaña miró como Lance y James yacían dormidos en el suelo, ellos eran de los soldados más experimentados y fuertes, ¿Cómo pudo Keith noquearlos de manera tan rápida?

Escuchó gritos que venían de arriba de la ciudad, los aldeanos trataban de capturar a Keith. Apretó sus puños. Odiaba sentirse débil, sentía que le fallaba a Matt, a su padre y a su madre.

Y odiaba sentirse en deuda con Kogane.

Se puso de pie y comentó a su padre que le daría un vistazo a las catacumbas, este accedió al ver la mala cara de su hija, quizá esta lo hacía para calmar su ira.

Extrañaba usar sus poderes, al tener varios conocimientos en diversos campos, también los poseía en hechicería. Recordaba a su antigua maestra, una mujer de piel morena y cabello claro con unos ojos curiosos. Era una mujer elegante y sabia que se emocionaba fácilmente por todos los secretos de la naturaleza que podría desvelar. Aquélla mujer era amiga de Colleen y se había encargado de educar a Pidge en algunos aspectos como la medicina, química y por supuesto hechicería, dándole a todo un claro equilibrio entre la ciencia pura y la energía a la que ella llamaba quintaesencia, una energía que los conectaba con todo. Energía que de entre tantos, Pidge aprendió a controlar.

Dejó de usar su control ante el fuego y hielo cuando fue descubierta por alguien en un pueblo y la acusaron de brujería, persiguiéndola y poniendo en peligro a su grupo.

Al estár lejos algunos metros, alzó un muro de hielo detrás de ella. Keith les había bloqueado la entrada, así que su grupo no tendría salida. Estarían a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Caminó algunos pasos más, encontrando un agujero hacia arriba, solo era cuestión de crear hielo que la llevase hasta la salida, cosa ligeramente difícil estando fuera de práctica.

Al llegar a la ciudad se escondió detrás de un muro al ver que unas personas con antorchas se dirigían hacia ella, al parecer, Keith se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

_"Claro, porque lo mejor que puedes hacer mientras todo el pueblo te persigue es ir al centro. Que listo"_

Trepó a una casa, viendo como Keith estaba rodeado y posiblemente perdido. Suspiró dándose ánimos.

Comenzó a mover sus manos y un círculo de fuego apareció al rededor de Keith, el cual estaba confundido, no sabía si prefería que lo mataran con trincheras o con fuego.

-¡Allá! - gritó un hombre - ¡Es una bruja!

Rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

-¡Soy una oradora y erudita de la magia! No sirvo a ningún dios, y tampoco al mal - aclaró. De su mano salió un viento helado que azotó al centro, luego abrió un camino de fuego para que Keith pudiera salir de la multitud.

Keith comenzó a caminar de manera alegre.

-Nunca me dijiste que eras hechicera - comentó el joven.

-Nunca preguntaste - sonrió.

-Aunque ahora entiendo porque fuiste tu quien bajó a las catacumbas para buscar a tu Mesías durmiente- respondió Keith meditando.

_"En realidad me escapé, pero... nah, solo son detalles"_

-De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó Keith nuevamente, estaba seguro de haber bloqueado la entrada.

-No te pedí que pelearas por mí. Yo me hago cargo, se valerme por mi misma. Peleo por mi misma.

-De acuerdo - una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Keith. Quizá Pidge le llegase a agradar.

Un quejido distrajo a Keith, el tipo que lo había llevado hasta el obispo de la ciudad lo miraba con furia.

-Tú - murmuró con furia.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! - cuestionó en un grito el hombre - ¡Matenlos a ambos!

-No - comentó Keith -A ella y ellos déjalos fuera. Solo tu y yo.

El fuego que protegía a Keith se desvaneció y él avanzó al sacerdote que tenía al frente.

-Te crees muy importante dando órdenes a todos y haciendo que éstas buenas personas asesinen por ti. ¿Qué tal es tu desempeño por ti mismo? Anda, saca tu espada. Estoy seguro de que estas personas nunca ha visto a un sacerdote portar tal arma.

Los murmullos de la gente comenzaron y el sacerdote tembló.

-¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó Keith de manera burlona - No tuviste ningún problema cuando golpeaste a un anciano esta mañana, y tampoco tuviste ningún problema mintiendo sobre los oradores.

Pidge descendió del techo de la casa y se acercó a la escena.

-¡Los oradores provocaron esto! ¡La destrucción es por su causa! ¡Esa mujer no es inocente! - alzó su brazo y señaló a Pidge.

Keith dio un paso al frente y bloqueó el señalamiento con su brazo.

-No es culpa de ellos y tu lo sabes. Es culpa de tu obispo. Tu obispo que ordenó la muerte de una mujer inocente, solo hay alguien aquí que no es inocente, y eres tú.

El miedo y la rabia escapaban de los ojos del hombre, la multitud comenzó a atacarlo. Clavaron sus espadas, picas y trincheras en el cuerpo del hombre, provocando su muerte casi instantánea.

Una repentina explosión detuvo a todos. Los druidas habían llegado y la gente del pueblo comenzaba a correr despavorida.

-¡Vayan a lo más alejado de la plaza!- ordenó Keith.

La mente de Pidge comenzó a maquinar, ¿Habría sido una buena idea dejar a los suyos allá abajo? Los druidas no podían traspasar todo eso, ¿O si? James y Lance estaban dormidos, no podrían defenderlos.

-Estarán bien - murmuró Keith cuando pasó a su lado - ¡Todos los que tengan picas, espadas y trincheras vengan conmigo! Consigan toda la sal que puedan, ¿Hay algún sacerdote oficialmente formado?

Un hombre alzó su mano con duda.

-Excelente. Haga lo que usted sabe con el agua, bendigala. Los de las armas, ubíquese de 6 en 6, todos firmes, y cubran sus armas con sal. Eso mata a los demonios. Pidge.

Ella volteó su mirada.

-Necesitamos bloquearlos para que solo vengan a nosotros, ¿Es algo que puedas hacer?

-Puedo hacer muros con hielo - asintió.

-Perfecto.

Los druidas comenzaron a acercarse, el sudor provocado por el extremo terror de los que estaban al frente comenzó a brotar, Pidge alzó los muros cuando las criaturas estaban cerca, al ver que uno de ellos se quemó, les cerró el paso por detrás. Estaban encerrados. La sal en las armas los quemaba instantáneamente, apoyados por el agua bendita y el látigo consagrado de Keith. La sangre de los druidas cubría la calle y a algunas personas devastadas.

Algunos salieron y fueron retenidos por los ciudadanos, uno distinto se lanzó sobre Keith mientras este se encontraba distraído por combatir contra otros dos.

Pidge se colocó frente a él, formando un pico con el agua bendita que se incrustó sin demora en el pecho de la criatura.

-¡Vendrán más de nosotros! - chilló la criatura - ¡Hay muchos más! ¡Todos directos del infierno...!

El látigo de Keith se estrelló en su cara, silenciandolo y provocando su pequeña explosión. Segundos después el suelo se resquebrajo, Keith y Pidge cayeron directo al piso inferior.

Caían separados, Keith usó su látigo para enredarlo a la cintura de Pidge y acercarla, la abrazó con fuerza en un intento de protegerla y se preparó para recibir todo el impacto del golpe. No contó con que Pidge giraría la posición, creando una pequeña corriente que los haría caer con delicadeza.

-Las catacumbas de nuevo - murmuró Pidge - Y creo que es más bajo que la última vez.

Comenzaron a caminar, y tras otros pisos rompiéndose y una extraña y gigante maquinaria móvil (que tambien se estaba cayendo), notaron que, a pesar de que no se habían tolerado en un principio, trabajaban muy bien juntos. Para esquivar todo eso solo habían sido necesarias unas señas y miradas para ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer, ni una sola palabra de por medio.

Llegaron a un lugar peculiar, una habitación extrañamente limpia, luces que estaban activadas. Keith pisó una trampa y Pidge lo miró de mala forma. Frente a ellos había un elegante ataúd con detalles dorados, este se abrió y de el salió un hombre flotando, aún parecía dormido.

Su piel era ligeramente oscura, solo llevaba unos pantalones pues su pecho estaba descubierto. Su cabello era extremadamente largo y de color blanco, y una gran cicatriz atravesaba su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó con los ojos aún cerrados.

-La historia - afirmó Pidge asombrada por el hombre frente a ella - El Mesías que duerme bajo la ciudad y nos salvará de Zarkon.

-¿Y tú? - la voz del hombre salido del ataúd era grave, y su cabellera cubría parte de su rostro - ¿También buscas a un salvador místico?

Keith habló con sinceridad.

-Yo caí por un agujero.

Pidge continuó hablando.

-Zarkon está furioso. Envío una horda de druidas para destruir la ciudad, está dispuesto a destruir toda la humanidad.

-¿Eso es lo que tu crees? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Keith.

-¿Que Zarkon envió los druidas a todo Altea? Es un hecho. No hay creencia de por medio. Pero supongo que eso no es lo que me preguntas.

El joven de cabellera blanquecina negó.

-Me preguntas si yo creo que eres un elegido, un salvador durmiente. Y mi respuesta es no -exclamó con dureza.

-¡Kogane! - lo llamó Pidge.

-Yo se lo que eres - dijo Keith mientras daba un paso al frente.

El otro sonrió.

-¿Qué soy? - incitaba y parecía ansiar la respuesta.

-Un vampiro.

Pidge se sorprendió al ver como aparecían unos colmillos anormalmente largos en la sonrisa que el joven había liberado.

-Así que me pregunto si venimos a despertar al hombre que salvará a la humanidad, o si venimos a despertar a Zarkon.

-¿Me llamas Zarkon? - cuestionó mientras avanzaba.

-Te llamaré como prefiera si veo tus colmillos asomándose- afirmó Keith a la defensiva.

-Ella te llamó Kogane. ¿De la casa Kogane?- dijo mientras señalaba a Pidge, la cual pensó que después de todo, su vestimenta de chico no era muy creíble.

-Keith Kogane. Último hijo de la familia Kogane - afirmó Keith.

-Los Kogane asesinaban criaturas nocturnas- comentó el hombre.

Keith dirigió una leve mirada a una confundida y sorprendida Pidge, después dió unos pasos al frente de manera retadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - odiaba que las personas se fueran por las ramas.

-Los Kogane asesinaban vampiros.

-Hasta que los demás decidieron que no nos deseaban cerca de ellos.

-Y ahora Zarkon tiene un ejercito azotando a la humanidad, ¿Eso te importa, Kogane?

Keith detuvo su caminata.

-No. Todo me daba igual, ahora... sí. Todo este desastre se debe acabar- miró a Pidge algunos metros tras él y como sonreía ante su declaración de querer ayudar al resto -Hay personas lo suficientemente tercas como para convencerme de eso.

-¿Crees que serás capaz?

-Creo que debo asesinarte.

-¡Keith,no!- gritó Pidge -Él es quien estuvimos esperando.

-No lo es. Él es un vampiro - dijo Keith.

-No me gusta tu tono, Kogane - advirtió el joven que seguía sin tocar el suelo.

-Este lugar es viejo, pero no está abandonado. Sus mecanismos siguen fallando, él no estuvo dormido cientos de años, di cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

-¿Cuál es el año de tu señor? - preguntó a Pidge.

-1476

-Entonces llevo aquí un año, tal vez.

-Ahí tienes - comentó Keith victorioso.

-Te hice una pregunta, Kogane. ¿Te importa la destrucción que está causando Zarkon?

-Me importa hacer el trabajo de mi familia. Me importa salvar a las personas. ¿Tendré que matarte?

-¿Te crees capaz? Si no eres solo un don nadie con el escudo familiar, podrías hacerlo - con un simple movimiento de su mano, una espada gigante apareció a su lado - Vamos a descubrirlo.

-¡Keith! No puedes hacer esto - exclamó Pidge. No quería que Keith dañase al que podría ser el salvador, además de que no conocía el poder de este, ¿Y si era más fuerte de lo que parecía y Keith lo hacía enfadar? Tampoco pensaba en perder a Keith.

-Díselo a tu Jesús vampiro flotante - comentó Keith sacando su látigo.

-¿No tienes más que insultos? Sucio y pequeño... - el látigo de Keith lo golpeó provocando que este cayera. El joven gruñó y mostró sus colmillos.

-¡KEITH!

-Te lo dije, el castillo de Zarkon se mueve y su interior es exactamente como este lugar. Nadie sabe como luce, y él está en este lugar en un ataúd, ¿Qué pensarías tú?

Pidge observaba de manera atenta los golpes que Keith y el desconocido se proporcionaban, espada y látigo luchando, el desconocido se encargó de desarmar a Keith, obligandolo a usar una espada de igual forma. Segundos después ambos forcejeaban. Keith lucía algo desesperado.

Keith le pegó con su rodilla a la entrepierna de un no sorprendido desconocido.

-Por favor - comentó - Esta no es una pelea de bar. Ten algo de clase.

Recurrió a pegarle con su cabeza.

De igual forma, la pelea recobró su seriedad, ambos parecían tener el mismo potencial, hasta que la castaña vió como el de cabellera larga parecía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, estando en un lado y prácticamente reapareciendo en otro. A pesar de esto, Keith logró tocarlo con su espada. Cosa que resultó inútil, pues aunque dejó una marca sangrante en el pecho del oponente, su arma se rompió.

-¿Tienes un Dios al cual rezarle antes de morir, Kogane? - cuestionó el de cabello blanco dando por asegurada su victoria, tenía a Keith en el suelo.

-Si... - murmuró Keith - Querido Dios, por favor, que las entrañas del vampiro no manchen mi túnica - sonrió.

-¿Qué...?

Keith tenía una pequeña daga con la punta enterrada en el estómago de su oponente.

-Aún puedo degollarte - aseguró.

-Pero eso no evitará que entierre esta estaca - sonrió Keith.

-Pero morirás - argumentó.

-Pero no me importa - afirmó burlón Keith - Lo que me importaba era matarte, seguir vivo era solo un lujo.

_"Además, así Pidge lograría escapar sin ti detrás"_

La había perdido de vista desde hace unos segundos.

El desconocido comenzó a reír hasta que un reflejo rojo apareció detrás de él. Se mantuvo quieto y Keith alzó la mirada.

-Te incineraré por completo antes de que puedas si quiera acercar tus colmillos al cuello de este hombre - amenazó Pidge de manera autoritaria.

_"Ah, era de esperarse. No se porque siquiera pensé que se iría"_

-Creí que era tu salvador - Keith quiso reír ante la confusión en el rostro de su enemigo en ese momento.

-Yo también lo creía - aseguró la castaña, luego señaló a Keith - Pero él ya salvó mi vida, así que, en lo que a mi respecta, debería creer en él y no en ti.

-¿Eres una oradora hechicera?

-Sí. Y él y yo tenemos la misma meta, salvar a las personas de Altea - la mirada de Pidge mostraba seguridad.

-Si. Muy bien - el desconocido soltó el cabello de Keith y se levantó, sorprendiendo a este por el daño nulo de la estaca. Pidge seguía amenazandolo con el fuego -Excelente. Un cazador de monstruos y una hechicera. Perfecto.

Keith se paró y el galra continuó con su discurso.

-Soy Lotor. Hijo de Zarkon. Llevaba un año durmiendo en esta fortaleza, tratando de que mis heridas sanaran - señaló la gran cicatriz en su pecho - Fueron hechas por mi padre cuando traté de detenerlo.

-¿Eres el salvador? - cuestionó Pidge deshaciendo la esfera de fuego.

-Conozco la historia - afirmó Lotor - ¿La sabes completa? - cuestionó a Pidge.

-Si... - esta se mostró asombrada, con un sonrojo claro en sus mejillas ante la pregunta de Lotor. Keith ya no comprendía y los miró en busca de una explicación.

-La leyenda dice que el soldado durmiente será encontrado por un cazador y un erudito - comentó Lotor.

-Nadie me lo comentó.

-¿Porqué crees que mi padre insistía tanto en que te quedaras? Los demás pudimos simplemente enviarte lejos - comentó Pidge con burla mientras Lotor se dirigía a su ataúd.

-Odio a los oradores - murmuró con cansancio Keith. Se sentía usado.

Keith fue directo a buscar su látigo, Lotor fue a buscar un saco para cubrir su pecho.

-¿Y ahora qué? - cuestiono Pidge.

Lotor la miró fijamente unos segundos para luego hablar.

-Necesito al cazador y a la erudita para salvar a las personas. Los necesito para vencer a Zarkon.

-¿Porque lo harías? - cuestionó Keith.

-Porque es lo que mi madre hubiese deseado... Nosotros tres podemos lograrlo. Mi padre debe morir.


End file.
